As is commonly known, a door can be attached to a frame using a number of hinges such that the door pivots relative to the frame via the hinges. When the door is in an open position, gaps are typically formed between the door and the frame on both sides of the hinged edge of the door. The gap on the side of the door accessible to the hinges is typically smaller than the gap on the other side of the door, although fingers and other objects can fit into either gap and can be pinched or crushed when the door is closed.
Many attempts have been made to reduce the risk posed by doors, especially for children who are apt to get their fingers caught in doors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,311 (Kapler) describes various prior art door guards, and also describes a door guard comprising an elongated member having two edges, one of which is pivotally attached to the door frame, and the other of which is free-standing and rests against the surface of the door. The guard is biased toward the door so that the guard moves with the door as it opens and closes. An embodiment of this door guard is described on the web site of Mountain View Enterprise, RR1 Box 1022, Lopez, Pa. 18628 (fingerguard.com).
Another prior art door guard is described on the web site of fingersafe USA, Inc., 115 West Oglethorpe Avenue, P.O. Box 8777, Savannah, Ga. 31412 (fingersafe.com).